


Oneshots and Whatnots

by Mere_Vanilla



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: All Characters Featured Eventually, Ayanami Rei/Independence, Character Study, Gen, I just love every character so much, Multi, Multi-Chapter Drabble Series, Other, Tattoos, What We Don't See
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere_Vanilla/pseuds/Mere_Vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short observations and "what-if"s for the media of Neon Genesis Evangelion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Independence

**Author's Note:**

> The “licked on by unicorns” is something that a classmate of mine said her artist told her when she was getting a new tattoo. The idea of Rei getting a tattoo came from seeing a Rei cosplayer on DA who had one on their arm, and after a moment of thought, it was clear to me that of course Rei would get a tattoo for the reasons mentioned in the fic.

The first thing Rei gets, and truly feels she owns, is a tattoo.  
“It ain't gonna be licked on by unicorns, lady,” the man behind the desk says, a disbelieving frown on his face. The shop is clean, and Misato as well as Ritsuko have done several background searches on multiple facets of the parlor before agreeing to drop off the girl at said store.  
“That is fine,” Rei answers, voice never wavering. As the ink is applied by the needle, Rei realizes something. Not only is the tattoo hers, but.  
-Now, now, before, during, and especially afterward, this body is hers.  
For as long as she needs it. Wants it. Both body and soul, linked by ink not on paper, but on said body and soul. She owns the tattoo the moment she pays for it (in cash), and she'll own her body forever afterward.


	2. Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asuka introspective. Post-End of Evangelion.  
> Basic spoilers for Neon Genesis Evangelion TV series and End of Evangelion movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upon a whim.  
> Italicized him=Kaji, non-italicized him=Shinji.

She never really realized what it was like, not having to pilot something. Or, as he explained, in maddening fits and starts, someone. Being encased in steel, rivets, and her own _wo_ manpower, gave a security like no lock ever could. Taller than most buildings and able to leap from ship to ship like rocks in a fast-flowing creek, she can't even say what she wants from him. She was able to speak to the _other him_ , but _he_ is gone. So she pushes _him_ away, and pushes them onward in this world-that-ended-but-then-didn't, in order to make herself move forward again.


End file.
